Dark/Misc.
|alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |tab1 = Introduction |tab2 = Gallery |tab3 = Personality |tab4 = Skills, Abilities & Items |tab5 = History |tab6 = Relationships |tab7 = Misc. }} Major Battles Season 1 * Hardcore Leveling Warrior, Sora & Dark vs Bogorba vs 100 Zombies * Hardcore Leveling Warrior, Sora & Dark vs Bogorba and Black Magic Dungeon Witch * Hardcore Leveling Warrior, Sora & Dark vs Le. Lazie * Goblin King's Pendant Dark vs Le. Lazie * Hardcore Leveling Warrior, Sora & Dark vs Keynes Party * Hardcore Leveling Warrior, Sora & Dark vs Bamboo Spear Man (First Fight) * Hardcore Leveling Warrior, Sora & Dark vs The Corrupted Spirit of Grass * Hardcore Leveling Warrior, Sora & Dark vs Bamboo Spear Man (Second Fight) * Dark vs Heart Heater * Dark vs Assistant Manager Kim * Hardcore Leveling Warrior, Sora & Dark vs The Ten-Part Union * Hardcore Leveling Warrior, Sora & Dark vs Light * Hardcore Leveling Warrior, Sora & Dark, Team Yopi Land & Team Choco Bibi vs Octonash * Hardcore Leveling Warrior, Sora & Dark, Team Yopi Land & Team Choco Bibi vs Todish * Hardcore Leveling Warrior, Sora & Dark, Team Yopi Land & Team Choco Bibi vs Rigos * Dark vs Giga Soldiers * Hardcore Leveling Warrior, Sora & Dark, Team Bamboo Spear Man and No Name vs Pinky Licking * Dark vs Axe Beard * Hardcore Leveling Warrior, Sora & Dark vs Axe Magician & Chimera - Pinky Licking * Dark vs Monster Frog * Dark and Sora vs 15% Rui Rui Clone * Dark and Sora vs 15% Heriach Clone * Hardcore Leveling Warrior, Sora & Dark vs Lu Bu, Fengxian & Bubble Time Skip * Dark vs Lu Bu (Multiple Fights) * Dark vs Multiple Rankers * Dark vs Rank 1 Player * Dark vs Master Swordsman * Dark vs Green Blood Mercenaries Season 2 * Carter Han vs Multiple Students * Dark vs Gurland and Nightmare Soldiers * Dark vs Kelea * Dark vs Nightmare Followers * Dark vs Nightmare Master Swordsman * Dark vs Heriach Notes & Trivia * Dark made his début in Episode 3 but his name was actually revealed by Sora in Episode 4. His Real name, 'Han Gun-woo' (Korean: 한건우) (Line Webtoon: Carter Han), was revealed in Episode 11 by Light. * Hardcore Leveling Warrior's nickname for him is 'Middle Schooler' (중딩, jungding). * Dark shares a birthday with the Beamos.Episode 100 It has not been revealed if there is any significance to this. * Carter Han has been fighting everyday in the real world which made him stronger. He says,"Those guys won't quit, I left the house but that wasn't enough for them. I think they are trying to break me completely". The house may be referring to his old flat and they are possibly be Giga. As of ,now this is just speculation. * As implied by Sam Han and confirmed by James Han, Dark is actually not the son of James Han as James' wife never got pregnant and went abroad. The reason why their mother would give him a position despite his problems was that dark was one of them,so she wanted James to raise Dark. This implies that Dark may be the son of Roy Han which explains why hes the son of God. This would mean that he has a right to be his grandfather's successor and since hes the youngest, he could live longer than the older candidates which is possibly why Giga wants him dead * The Paralysis Sword is the first ever weapon Dark wielded in the series.Episode 7 * Lazie was the first person Dark ever hit in the face. He did not feel good about doing it.Episode 9 * Dark's change of hairstyle is somewhat symbolic. He no longer has the "horns" that all the Han characters have in Lucid Adventure. This symbolises his complete separation from them after his Grandfather's death. * Dark was seen with a Black Magic Spell Book in a pouch strapped to his back at the start of season 2.Season 2 Episode 1 It is assumed that it his own black magic spell book and not Darkist's due to the different colour scheme. References Category:Character Subpages